


[喻黄]欲情课（2）

by sousuzuri



Category: quanzhi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sousuzuri/pseuds/sousuzuri





	[喻黄]欲情课（2）

（2）  
所幸那回不在易感期…黄少天迷迷糊糊地想。地毯上散落着糖果，和花花绿绿的安全套混在一起。他被叶修压在床上顶弄，两腿打开到极限，腰腹跟随频率抖动着。  
叶修的手总是漫不经心地抚摸他的身体，带着游刃有余的自信。他们交换下流的言辞，像动物一样交合。黄少天在暗夜里抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，看着身上的人咬紧了下颌，透出一股狠厉。他心中生出些怜悯来，吻了吻对方的头顶，用身体夹紧了他。

这学期转眼已是大半过去。黄少天仍然带着满身欲盖弥彰的薄荷茉莉味道坐在教室里看书，在下课铃打过之后和喻文州聊几句课题的事。在他看来喻文州的处理方式并无不妥，即装作什么也没有发生。  
周末他从药店出来，瞥见喻老师正和一个女孩子并肩走着。黄少天心里咯噔一下，才想起这应该是老师的未婚妻。  
“老师好啊。”  
“哦，是少天啊。”喻文州微笑，转向身旁身材娇小的女子，“这是我的学生。少天，这是我未婚妻。和你说过的。”  
啧啧啧衣冠禽兽斯文败类。黄少天笑得一脸灿烂，“师母好啊。”  
他看见那女孩比喻文州要年轻，羞涩地点着头说你好。  
大概是个同样温和的人吧…黄少天感慨。喻文州是他认识为数不多的beta之一，黄少天对他那种质性上的稳定和勤恳特别欣赏。  
这个月的易感期还没过去…他把手机屏幕锁上，又打开。  
=  
“课题做的怎么样了？”喻文州从讲台上走下来。  
黄少天把长腿从桌子上移下来，懒洋洋的。“还好吧。拜托喻老师行个好，多给我点分啊。”  
他的衬衣解开几颗扣子，露出白皙的脖颈和瘦削的锁骨，植物和花朵的芳香很张扬地弥漫在空气里。  
“不行，我会根据实际情况打分的。”喻文州人畜无害的微笑。  
“哎…”黄少天已经把握了和他玩笑的尺度，“我都贿赂过你了。”  
教室里空荡荡，他四下一瞥便靠上前去，在喻文州唇上轻点一下。“再交点学费？”  
喻文州垂下眼睛笑，由着他胡来。黄少天爪子不安分地摸着他的腰，蹭过来的脑袋毛茸茸的，像只小豹子。他在他的眼睛里看着自己，笑着问你做吗。  
喻文州后退一步扶住他的肩膀，说你今天的味道好像有点不对。

两周后的一个傍晚，喻文州打开门放垃圾袋，看见黄少天站在自己单人公寓的门口。  
“怎么了？”喻文州疑惑。按理黄少天不该出现在这儿，这不是两个人应有的默契。  
黄少天恍然抬起头。他的脸色很苍白，还有病态的红晕。他有点摇晃地站在北风里，声音像一片瑟缩的树叶。  
“可不可以…什么都别问…？”  
在喻文州回答之前他晕了过去。触手是滚烫的体温，秋天叶子黄，落在他漂浅的头发上。喻文州认命般把他拖进房间，看着那张安静的脸，分明还是孩子的模样。

睡了几个时辰黄少天总算醒来，嗓子裂了似的发不出声音。喻文州走过来摸他额头，他系着围裙，厨房里飘来香气。  
“你发烧了…”喻文州给他倒水，把药片剥出来，“先吃药。我煮了粥，晾着你等会儿喝。”  
他果然一句也不问。黄少天无力地牵动嘴角，干巴巴的药片糊在嗓子上，连咽了几口水都没下去。  
“呃…”他苦着一张脸，动作迟缓地躺了回去。  
喻文州心下微叹，起身走向厨房。走了一半身后传来一个闷闷的声音。  
“老师，我怀孕了。”  
他尽力维持平静的陈述语气，尾音却颤抖着沉落。果不其然不出所料…喻文州眯起眼，笑意一点也无，说了句“你先吃饭吧。“  
黄少天把脸埋进枕头，仿佛要把自己憋死。他裹着一团深秋也显热的被子，在暗度陈仓中完成一场没有观众的哭泣。

是谁的孩子。  
我不知道…我想想。  
喝完粥的黄少天恢复了一点精神，靠在床头兴趣缺缺地答着话。喻文州问他，他就真的开始回想：“于峰？孙翔？唐昊？还有谁…嗯，我记不得是谁没戴套了…避孕药买了也忘记吃…“  
喻文州脸色暗了一暗。他没想到现在的年轻人这么乱来，易感期的omega纵使欲壑难填，也该有个限度吧？  
“抱歉啊老师，这其实和你无关。放心，我很快就去…把孩子打掉。“  
喻文州痛恨他故作轻松的语气，沉沉看他一眼，“不告诉孩子的父亲吗？“  
“我也不知道是谁呀，“黄少天抱着被子，”再说…都是出来玩的，谁愿意忽然背上这样的包袱。“  
他停了一会儿似在斟酌，“像我这样的人…大概只会被认为是活该吧。“   
这对话不可避免陷入尴尬的沉默。喻文州以目光摩挲一床白炽灯光，每一寸都不如那含笑的年轻面庞来得刺眼。  
“不要这样说自己。你是个好孩子。“  
黄少天怔住，然后无声地笑了。他的眼波柔和地荡漾开，这一刻深渊不复存在。  
“谢谢喻老师。别赶我走，好吗？”

其实喻文州也清楚黄少天不想回去住的原因。闲言碎语人之常情，校园不大已经够淹死人。他同意黄少天在自己家暂住，只是提出要收房租。黄少天从他的冰箱里翻出一袋果冻，说我只有身体啊，你要就给你啊。如果不嫌弃的话。  
喻文州说不用了，你帮我的盆栽浇水就行。  
他确实养了不少绿植。阳台上很葱茏的一片。黄少天舔着手指点点头，像极了新养的puppy。

没过几天喻文州就帮他预约了手术，这种事情拖不得。临上手术台黄少天接到叶修的电话，随便聊了几句。黄少天忽然发问，“如果我怀孕了…会怎么样？”  
手机里传来意味不明的“呵呵”笑声，和明显咬着烟的含糊嗓音。  
“那就麻烦了，少天。搞不清父亲是谁啊。”  
“是啊。”黄少天也笑，“那就这样吧。”

 

手术很顺利，也没什么创痛。黄少天没提搬走的事，喻文州也是一副你随意的好脾气。房子有时是空的，他去给植物浇水，然后坐在沙发上吃东西，饭量还是很大。房子有时是满的，那是喻文州在的时候。他一抬头就能看见他伏在书桌边写东西，或者在厨房煮咖啡。  
他渐渐觉得这样的生活是很好的。地板上有阳光，空气里有音乐。有个对你很温柔的人，在你触手可及的地方。  
耳边是喻文州常放的一首歌。他从前没有听过，但是脑子好使，听几遍就记住歌词，倒在床上边玩PSP边跟着唱：  
Will you still love me,  
When I’m no longer young and beautiful?  
黄少天的声音带着懒洋洋的热度，有一搭没一搭的，并无半点伤感。  
喻文州把笔放下看着他微笑，大概只是觉得他发音标准。

黄少天19岁，第一次失去了和自己骨血相关的东西，身体像是忽然被挖了个洞，急需填满。他还没有胆大妄为到往喻文州的公寓里带人，只好把自己脱光了滚进老师的被子，露出一双可怜兮兮的眼睛。喻文州哭笑不得地看着他，自己的房间里充斥着薄荷和蔓茉莉的味道，像是谁打翻了香水瓶。  
“老师…”他喊他。喻老师不知道在想什么，把百叶窗打开又关上。  
“少天，你家里只有你一个O吗？”他忽然问。  
“嗯？是啊。其他人都是B，都说生出个怪胎来呢。”黄少天扒拉着被子，闻着上面的味道。  
“少天被标记过吗？”  
“没有…老师你在担心什么啊。我懂我懂，你不要想太多啦，没有人管我的。”即使是O，怀孕也是有一定条件的，没有卡结标记的omega受孕率会相对低一些，他不幸中了彩蛋。  
喻文州摇摇头，走到床边坐下。他穿着宽松的白色亚麻衬衫，露出一截骨骼分明的手腕。黄少天抓住他的手放在嘴边，一咧嘴露出两个小虎牙。喻文州以为他要咬他，结果黄少天只是伸出舌头舔了舔他的手指。

不要再滥交，和他们都断了。喻文州轻轻在他耳边说。  
黄少天两眼无神望着天花板，视野在交合的撞击中摇摇晃晃。他无所依傍，攀住喻文州的肩膀。beta含着他的唇，像衔着春日里的花瓣。  
你只要有我一个。  
好…老师、再用力一点…  
人为什么这么自私，明明还不够爱。  
明明他放荡已久的身体意犹未尽，意识却偏向另一边。  
我喜欢你，老师。他听着心脏发出呜咽的悲鸣，把全身的血挤压到小腹里去。我要死了…我失去了一个胚胎。我失去了我自己。


End file.
